


Poems For You

by VampiricMoonlight (SweetMochiPrince)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cryptic Poetry, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMochiPrince/pseuds/VampiricMoonlight
Summary: Just an innocent group of poems written for/by the Doki Doki girls
Kudos: 1





	1. You

You, your smile, laugh, smell, look, the sight of you, the sound of your voice, the look in your eyes when you look at me.  
Uniting our hearts, I need you closer to me, smiling like that and telling me I'm amazing like you always do.  
Really, who could ever love you the way I do.  
I love you, tell me you love me, I need you to tell me you love me.


	2. Happy

Seeing you happy is the only thing I want.

All these years together, I've grown to love you and everything about you.

You don't know how much I care about you.

Or how much I want to die for you

Really... don't lie, how much would you miss me...

I know you wont because you're happy now.


	3. Loud Girl

Now that you've started to invade my space, I've noticed how you act around me.

At first, I was angry, I wanted my space to myself.

To be honest, I hated you, so much.

Seeing you here every day, spending time with the other girls instead of me.

Using my jealous tendencies to make me angry, I guess

Karma finally caught up to me

I know I'll never have you, and it took me so long to realize this.


End file.
